Insanity At It's Best
by Antidote
Summary: The Major is afraid to go home by herself so she asks a favor from a friend... it just goes compleatly wrong. MxB as expected! I don't own GITS and I never will! Why didn't anyone take me out back and shoot me?


Motoko was always a hard core cop but when her fear clashes with her sanity, you can come out with a little something like hard core love. BxM as intended… and I've waited twofucking years to post this!

Before you all start shootingus up the ass about what an amateur writerwe are just remember…WE CAN SHOOT BACK TOO.We picked these two because the way they acted inspired byour thoughts and feelings from the last two episodes of the first season to all of the second season! So if you still want to shoot us… racks shotgunWE'RE ready for the constructive criticism.

oh and we have to say... yes this is a bit corny so if you want to leave... the left botton is at the top ot your screen!

Batou looked at the major from where he stood; she was stood alone, sipping her coffee while looking out the window. It was almost time to leave and she was usually the first one out of that building. He walked into the room with a small box in his hands.

"Hey, what on your mind?" she looked up at him.

"Have you ever been so alone that you've used to brushing the people you care about off?" she asked.

He looked at her odd.

"Do you have a fever or something?" he asked while removing one hand from the box while placing in on her head. Normally she would have moved so his hand would fall to the side but she just looked down.

"Easily cured, our bodies brake down the virus and dissolve it in our systems so even if we brought the virus or bacteria with us, it would be destroyed before we could pass it on to anybody." Batou just looked at her, there was nothing to say. The major never really talked about something like this and then he realized something.

"Major, are you afraid to be alone?" her head shoot up. "If you're afraid of being alone than you can stay at my safe house for as long as you like. Come on Ill drive to you're place so you can get some necessities." Major stared at Batou. He knew her better than anyone in section 9 including Aramaki.

"Thanks Batou, but Id be imposing." She looked down.

"Stop thinking about what you'd think is best for everyone all the time. I'm offering you relief for the time being, and you'd rather to suffer then take what's good for you." she looked up at Batou again. "And I'm serious, for the first time in your life, do what's good for you." she looked down and smiled.

"Batou...I...thanks." He smiled at her.

"Now just get your coat and follow me to the parking lot or do you want to drive your car home?"

"Actually, my friend dropped me off and Aramaki locked the central office already so I can't get my coat," her eyes were out the window. She felt something on her shoulders and when she looked down to see what it was, a brown and wool, jacket was covering her.

"Just like old times, Kusanagi." It had been a long time since shed heard that.

"Thanks."

She followed him down the corridor and into the elevator. When they got out into the parking lot, she walked a few paces behind Batou. When she opened the door she looked inside and found the cigarette lighter missing. She closed the door and looked out the window and into the sky. she remembered when she went diving and how Batou was more paranoid than her about sinking.

(memory)

"What if the floaters don't work or something happens?"

she walked into the changing room not even bothering to close the door. "I suppose I'd drown or would you jump in to save me? I didn't beg you to come along and I as sure as hell don't want a lecture." He looked at her and raised his voice.

"Look all I huh?" she knew he was still watching but he looked away to give her some privacy. by the time she had finished the memory, they were parked in front of her apartment.

(end memory)

"Batou, I can't thank you enough." He got out of his car and walked around as she opened the door.

"This is what friends are for." And she nodded her head.

They walked into her apartment and saw a mini bar with different types of alcohol behind it. The bed was leaning up against the middle of the wall. She walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and opened a drawer underneath it. She pulled out pants and another jacket she might've kept as a back up. She jammed these into a duffle back and grabbed the comb off her dresser and walked over to Batou who was still standing in the doorway. "You could've come in, you know." She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have liked to impose on you." he said while smiling. She looked at him again and got into the car.

When they arrived at his safe house, she looked around to see. It was just like she had remembered. Nothing was moved and nothing was out of place except a few beers with cigarettes on the top.

"You want a beer?" He asked her.

She shook her head. 'I've never seen major like this before. Its almost like the time she saw the movie in someone's cyber-brain.' She walked over and sat on the chair. Her smile made her face glow and made him so comfortable and loved. But he was getting kind of nervous of just staring at the major and having her stare back at him. The dog got up from the corner in which he was sleeping. He started tapping on the glass door in the kitchen. Batou walked to the kitchen from fear of the silence that she just kept gazing at him without one word. He opened the door and the dog bounded out into the dark grass. He turned on the outdoor light and it illuminated a small patch of grass. He lit a cigarette and looked out into the beautiful night. His dog came back and stood in front of Batou. It looked behind Batou and he turned. Major was sitting on the big green chair next to the bed, and he heard a clink of a chain as his dog sat down next to him. Batou rubbed the back of his head and the dog got up and waddled over to the major, jumped up onto the chairs leg and whined. She rubbed the dog's ear affectionately. The dog then moved to lean on her knees and she ruffled the dogs head back and forth playfully.

Batou closed the back door carefully and both major and the dog turned to face him. He put out his cigarette. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The major got up and the dog waddled to his feet and wobbled around in front of Batou. The major walked behind Batou and proceeded to rub his neck for him.

"Wow, you're really good at this Kusanagi." He complimented.

"Thanks, but this is really nothing to what I owe you." he caught her hand and turned around to face her.

"Would you stop with the 'i owe you' thing?' Look you don't owe me anything. I am doing this so you can at least feel safe around me, that's what friends do. They make each other comfortable." She looked down.

"You've always made me feel comfortable and I have never been able to return the favor."

"AND WHO SAID YOU NEED TO. For once pay attention to what I say; you are not obligated to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head over his shoulder. He placed his arms around the curve of her back.

"Major, are you sure you are feeling ok?" he asked. She slowly brought her hands from around his neck down his chest and to the base of his tank top. She moved her hand under his tank top and lifted it over his head. 'This was definitely not the Motoko I know,' He thought.

"Major?" she leaned against him, her head over his heart, her hand on his chest beside her cheek.

"Hmm?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it feels wonderful." She almost moaned her words out. She placed her hands over his and made him slip the jacket off her shoulders. It fell down around her knees. She placed her hands on his belt buckle and undid the belt. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor like the jacket he loaned her.

"Hey major, are you o.k. with this?" she looked to his neck and didn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm sorry, I'll stop." Batou slid his hand under her chin and forced her face slowly up to meet his eyes.

"This isn't about my opinion it's about yours now. Look me in the eye, Are you sure you want this?" she smiled again at him.

"Yes. I want this more than anything now."

He undid her pants that covered the lower section of her outfit. The gun holders which were occupied with her guns, and the way her outfit curved the way it did up her body was a bit too much for him. His hands moved to her belt and he undid the latch. The whole outfit came off with the belt. He already knew what she looked like without clothes. But this was a different major. She was standing in front of him with her hands on his hips slowly trying to inch down his briefs. He removed them and she leaned onto his chest again. it happened in an instant. He didn't mean to, but his foot snagged onto his belt and he tripped taking the major with him. He held her protectively to his chest and she looked up at him, they had landed sideways. She moved him so that he was on top. They were still at the foot of the bed, and he looked down at her with a smile.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" he asked once more just to be certain.

She leaned up against his hip into a sitting position and kissed him erotically. Neither one was built to come to, but both knew each could experience the kind of sensation of being aroused with each other. Batou then leaned down and placed Motoko on her back with her legs apart. Inched his hand down to her entrance and slipped his finger inside. He moved back to her face gently so he wouldn't cause her pain with the occupied hand. He felt her tighten around his finger and gently moved in and out. She closed her eyes and relaxed onto the pillow. When he got tired, he removed his finger and she looked down at him. He moved his hands to her biceps and hovered over her. He began to nip her neck and gradually went lower and lower.

(another memory)

"hey, Batou," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Thanks." She smiled his jacket over her chest.

"Save it, I'm not going to let you die here."

(end of memory)

He eventually reached her breast and began licking it. He sucked and took as much as he could fit into his mouth. She moaned, so he could hear it but not the neighbors. He bit her nipple a bit too hard and she yelped in protest. He rubbed his thumb over it and kissed it. And lay his head in between her breasts (hard to believe there is space there .). He kept thinking of all the things that were really worth while that they spent together. He heard her heart beat and it comforted him. He decided to lay her onto her back and separated her legs a bit.

"Hey Batou, do you know if this will hurt?" she asked him.

"I don't know. The only time I've seen this was at the movies." He looked down at her.

He heard his clock click a few seconds and he looked to see what time it was.

"You've got a whole thirty seconds before it turns twelve you know," she said to him.

"I know, I know." He told her. She was looking at the silver watch on her wrist. she unlatched the watch and he placed his hand over it. "One thing though, you have to keep the watch on while we do this." She looked up and nodded.

(memory)

"Here, I almost forgot to give it to you," he handed the watch to her. "I knew it, no matter how many artificial bodies you've used, this watch is the only thing that's always been with you, right? Humans depend on it for their external memories because they want to reaffirm their selves at a particular moment in time. That's the only external recording device that defines you, right?" he looked at her.

"Where did you come up with those lines?" she asked him while applying the watch to her wrist. "The watch and weight-training?" she asked. "We're holding on to irrelevant memories." She said and looked at the watch's face that was in front of her. Her face went into shock. Batou plunged into her but she didn't scream. She took it in a second time, and Batou stopped inside of her.

"Major?" she looked at him.

"Motoko," she said.

"Are you alright?" she shut her eyes.

"It's nothing, just a bit of shock," she said while reaching up to his face to stroke his cheek.

He pushed in again but this time kept a steady pace going. She could feel the heat gathering in her abdomen, and gripped the bed spread.

"Batou," she groaned into his ear, the sensation was building up in both of them. Both of them turned to look at each other and they found themselves covered in sweat.

(memory)

"get going, I'll distract the armored suit while you make a brake for it." She messaged Batou.

"Oh no you don't, that's why you have me here." She looked up.

"I don't doubt you, but this is our only option right now." Batou looked to Imakarusu.

"Don't get yourself killed." He messaged her.

she looked at Batou and he looked at her.

(end of memory)

He stopped pounding and sat onto the edge of the bed still turned towards her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. She crawled over and began to massage his shoulders.

"Just some old, fond memories." She replied.

She than climbed into his lap and massaged his shoulders while looking at him.

"Come on Kusanagi, don't do this to me," he said. She smiled one of her 'you know you want to' smiles at him and she bent over half way gripping the sheets. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other while throwing her head back and moaned to the ceiling.

"Come on, I've been waiting for three seconds now." She whined.

He got up and stopped an inch away from her back side. He wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to forcefully, slam into her. He felt here tense up and she arched her back and raised her hand into the air while gripping the bed with the other. Batou caught her hand and went faster and more forceful than before. He stopped after several minutes and lie down on the bed with a sigh. He crawled up to the pillow and lay down. Kusanagi followed him and lay beside him with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She looked up at him and then closed her eyes. She was worn out completely. Batou looked down at her and kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

(memory end)

Three two one, she mouthed something to him but he didn't understand. He did not understand until he saw her head get shot off, spraying the side of the plane with what looked like blood. Her body tipped over the boarding stairs and she fell to the ground.

"Motoko, MOTOKO!" he yelled while fighting off many people at once.

Batou woke up breathing hard. He rubbed his forehead clean. He looked to the side and moved the covers a bit to see her face. She was turned to the side and had a calm look about her. She pulled up the covers; her silver watch caught a beam of the moon light and streaked across its face. '3:00 o'clock' it said. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his second and third finger. She gave a soft moan and turned in his direction. She inched closer and closer to him until she was up against him. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"I won't ever let that happen again," he whispered into her ear.

She may've not noticed, but she lifted her head and gave a small but gentle kiss to Batou's cheek and flopped her head back down to the pillow. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips and laid his head back down, shutting down his eyes, she was safe and un alone.

THE END

we expect flames... sad isn't it ?


End file.
